


Hold me down, I want to find out

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Anal Sex, Bottom Scott McCall, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Pining, Top Derek Hale, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Scott’s been wanting something for a while. So has Derek.





	Hold me down, I want to find out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon requesting scerek with bottom Scott.

Derek glances over when Scott lets himself in, then flops down next to him on the couch. He waits to see if Scott’s going to say anything, but all he does is sigh and lean heavily against the cushions.

“I’m guessing your date didn’t go well?” Derek tries.

“It wasn’t exactly a date,” Scott says, smirking a little. “And we clearly weren’t agreeing on who was going to do what, so I left.”

“It wasn’t a date?” Derek repeats, because Scott’s been single for a while, and Derek thought he was looking. “Then what was it?”

“A hookup,” Scott says, tipping his head back. “Man, I was really looking forward to getting fucked,” he mutters, so low Derek isn’t sure he was supposed to hear it. “It’s been a while.”

Derek’s surprise makes him say, “ _What?_ ” even though he doesn’t mean to.

Scott turns toward him, frowning a little. “What, you think an alpha werewolf shouldn’t want to be fucked?” he asks challengingly.

“No, I—” Derek stumbles a little, because that wasn’t it _at all_. “I just didn’t know that you were, um, into guys.” Except maybe he’s assuming, maybe Scott’s just into pegging—

“Oh,” Scott says, looking mollified. “Yeah, I like guys. I dated a few my first two years of college.” He slants a look at Derek. “I thought you knew.”

And he probably should have, because Scott had often come back to visit smelling like _other guys_. But he’d also smelled like beer and smoke and hormones, so Derek had just assumed he was hanging out at a frat and getting the most from his college experience. He’d never really imagined that Scott might be dating one of them, might be _getting fucked_ by one of them.

“I guess I didn’t,” he says, shrugging. “And it’s been a long time since _I’ve_ fucked a guy,” he says, then winces when he realizes exactly how that sounds. He really had no intention of propositioning someone who’s become a best friend to him.

Even if he’s been wanting to for years.

Scott eyes him speculatively for a moment, then says, “Is that an invita—do you maybe want to, with me?” because Scott’s a good werewolf, and has learned that chemo signals alone cannot be relied upon as an answer.

Because Derek has to be putting out all kinds of arousal and interest signals, but Scott is still _asking_ , and he appreciates that.

“I want to,” he says. It’s the only thing he can say. Everything else would be a blatant lie.

In the next moment he’s gently push-pulled off the couch, and as a soon as he’s standing Scott is pressed up against him, leaning up onto his toes to kiss him. It starts out sweet and a little shy, the way Scott always is with someone new, then transitions into something hotter and dirtier without being pressuring.

Derek knows that, if he wanted it, Scott would do nothing but make out with him for hours.

He definitely wants more this time, though.

Despite his varied sexual history, Derek’s never actually slept with another werewolf, but he finds that he likes it. Scott’s smaller than him, sure, but he doesn’t feel fragile. Sprawled across Derek’s bed, he’s only too happy to take Derek’s weight, to lift and grind up against him until they both moan.

And he’s athletic enough to squirm out of his clothes while Derek’s licking and sucking on his nipples, and manages to get half of Derek’s clothes off too. He likes the strength of Scott under his hands, the way he could flip Derek over and take control, but doesn’t.

Scott’s wonderfully responsive too, and the scent of his pleasure as Derek fingers him open makes Derek achingly hard, makes his fangs slip free. He has the wild urge to drag his teeth all across Scott’s skin, wanting to taste his arousal, wanting to cover Scott with his scent.

But he also wants to fill him up, wants to give him exactly what he needs.

Scott drags on his shoulders as he pushes inside, burying his face against Derek’s neck and making breathy, pleased sounds. His legs wrap around Derek’s waist, and he can feel Scott’s mostly-contained power then, drawing him in, sending a thrill through him as he presses deep as he can go.

He sets a brutal pace early, already addicted to the feel of Scott around him, loving the sounds he makes as Derek pistons into him.

And Derek wants to make it last, he does, but Scott’s practically on fire beneath him, claws sliding across Derek’s back as he moves to meet every thrust. Derek tries to slow down and steady his rhythm, wanting to pull them both back from the edge, but Scott grabs his jaw and pulls him into a kiss, and he loses a lot of his control then.

He slams forward again, ramping right back up to his previous pace, fucking into Scott almost desperately. Scott’s making noises that are almost growls now, body arching under him, pushing his cock up against Derek’s stomach, and Derek knows that he has to be close.

He breaks the kiss to take a gasping breath, and Derek drops his head down, lips brushing Scott’s collarbone, his thigh muscles bunching as he drives harder and faster into Scott. Derek intends to bite his own lip then, but finds himself biting down Scott’s shoulder instead, just hard enough to be felt.

Scott jerks under him, and they’re pressed so close together that Derek can _feel_ his orgasm roll through him. He shoves a hand between them, milking it, and only manages a few more quick, ragged thrusts before he’s coming too.

Hips twitching through the aftershocks and body trembling a little, he lays against Scott for a moment, catching his breath. And when the pleasure finally settles out, all he can think is, _I don’t want this to be the last time_.

So he lifts his head, presses a kiss to Scott’s jaw and says, “Maybe you won’t need to go on any blind dates for a while.”

“They were _hookups_ , not blind dates,” Scott huffs, and Derek rolls his hips, still hard inside Scott, just to see his eyes flutter closed for a moment. “But I’d like to have some dates with you. Been wanting to ask you out for ages.”

“Why didn’t you?” Derek asks, though he hadn’t exactly made a move either.

“I was scared, I guess,” Scott says, his hand sliding into Derek’s hair. “Figured it’d be horribly awkward if you weren’t interested.” He smiles, a little self-deprecating. “And I’ve never been good at asking people out, I always hope they’ll figure out how I feel first.”

Derek tilts his head, presses a soft kiss to Scott’s lips. “I do that too. And I don’t think we’ve totally evaded the awkwardness, but a date would probably make up for it.”

“Hmm, maybe two dates to make up for it?” Scott says, grinning. “Or three?”

Derek kisses him again. “As many as you want,” he says.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
